Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower
"Mumbai Sky Tower" is the second episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Seth Rogen & Evan Goldberg with a script written by Sam Catlin. It first aired on Monday, June 26th, 2017 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, the Saint of Killers tracks Jesse Custer down to the Rest Inn motel and a massive shootout occurs, resulting in the deaths of several patrons. Jesse, Tulip and Cassidy escape, but they must now find a way to get the Saint off their trail. They locate the Angel, Fiore, and try to convince him to terminate his deal with the Saint of Killers. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode was spotlighted in the "Talking Preacher" after-show, which aired on June 26th, 2017, following the broadcast of this episode. * Actor Ian Colletti, who plays Eugene Root, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Pip Torrens, who plays Herr Starr, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Noah Taylor, who plays Hitler, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Julie Ann Emery, who plays Lara Featherstone, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the fourth episode of Preacher co-directed by Seth Rogen. He previously co-directed "On the Road". * This is the fourth episode of Preacher co-directed by Evan Goldberg. He previously co-directed "On the Road". * This is the fifth episode of Preacher written or co-written by Sam Catlin. He previously worked on "On the Road". * The central setting for this episode is rural Texas. Other settings include the Rest Inn Motel and the Mumbai Sky Tower hotel & casino. * This is the first appearance of Gary, who is a leg-breaker for a criminal from New Orleans named Viktor. * This is the tenth and final appearance of Fiore; dies in this episode. * Jesse Custer, Tulip O'Hare, and Cassidy learn about the destruction of Annville for the first time in this episode. * DeBlanc appears in a photograph only in this episode. Quotes * Jesse Custer: Our hometown blows up in a mushroom cloud of cow shit, things He has to answer for are piling up by the minute. .... * Tulip O'Hare: You hate marriage. * Jesse Custer: When did I say that? * Tulip O'Hare: You always said it was stupid and pointless. * Jesse Custer: I'm pretty sure that was you. Crew * Jeanie Bacharach - Casting * Dave Porter - Composer * Daniel Gabbe - Editor * Dave Blass - Production designer * John Grillo - Director of photography * Matt Tauber - Supervising producer * Philip Buiser - Co-producer * Mark Stegemann - Consulting producer * Craig Rosenberg - Supervising producer * Sara Goodman - Co-executive producer * Mark McNair - Co-executive producer * Michael Slovis - Executive producer * Garth Ennis - Executive producer * Steve Dillon - Executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Neal H. Moritz - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * JoAnne McCool - Co-producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2017 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified